Frogg Chocolate and Snowmallows
by Dumb Genius
Summary: Pamela and Doktor Frogg enjoy the holidays together. Awe, so warm and fluffy!


_**Frogg Chocolate and Snowmallows**_

* * *

"Doktor Frogg," I call out to my living room. He doesn't answer for a few moments…

"Yes?" He calls back.

"I think it may be obvious… but you're not going home today…" I try to say as evenly as I can, but I can't help the grin that fights its way onto my face. I walk to my living room.

A lovely night, _alone_, with Doktor Frogg. Not only that, a lovely _Christmas Eve_, alone, with Doktor Frogg. Things can't really get better than that.

He looks back to me from the couch that is seated near the living room window and chuckles.

"Yes, if the snow halfway up the house is any indication."

I smile at him.

Where he's seated, he could only stare at the white heap just outside my window, but if he raised himself to his knees, maybe even to his feet, then he'd be able to see the white expanse through the strip about a foot tall that was free of snow. He settles for watching me rather than the quickly disappearing view to outside.

"Hey… Doktor Frogg?" I inquire. I move to sit beside him on the couch.

"Hm?"

"What would cause this amount of snow to fall so rapidly, without warning?"

Doktor Frogg places his claw to his chin and taps a few times, thinking. He gets that certain, concentrated look that I absolutely love seeing on him. That look when his eyebrows scrunch together just slightly, his eyes grow a little intense and his lips pulls into a curious frown.

"Well, snowstorms are usually predictable. If the conditions are right, then it would have been easily predicted, but since this was a sudden onslaught, there's only one explanation I can think of…"

I lean in towards him in anticipation. He looks towards me and slowly says his next words, quite dramatically, I must say.

"Global warming."

I stare for a few moments, taking in his completely dramatic expression, then laugh when the corners of his mouth twitch.

"Yeah, I know that there are problems with that." I giggle out.

"Mm hm." He replies. He lets me calm down and just watches my giggles slowly die down. "But, honestly… I think this may be from the hand of a super villain. Maybe Kinder Creep… he does enjoy playing Santa…"

"Kinder Creep?" I ask. He looks at me, somewhat curious as to why I didn't know about him, but resorts to explaining the character.

"Yes. On Chaos-Mas, Kinder Creep comes and delivers presents to all the evil villains in one night."

"…" Chaos-Mas?

"You look confused…" Doktor Frogg tells me.

"Ooh, uh yeah. Chaos-Mas, of course…" I say. Must be a villain thing. "So… Do you want some hot chocolate?"

"Sure, thank you."

I smile and go back into the kitchen. I put water on the stove to boil, fill up two mugs with hot chocolate mix and grab marshmallows and cream. When the kettle starts to scream, I mix everything together and add a splash of vanilla. I take the time to breathe in the fragrant smell and smile at the familiarity of it. It's the same hot chocolate my mom would make for me and my father. I hum a little Christmas tune and bring the mugs to the living room.

"Here you go." I place the mug carefully into his outstretched claws. I made sure to fill his cup a little less because I know he has some troubles balancing hot liquids.

"Mm, thank you." He takes a sip and allows another 'mmm' to escape his lips. His eyes close pleasantly and he pulls the mug close to his mouth, letting the wisps of steam curl into his nose. "Vanilla?"

"Yes, isn't it delightful?" I ask, sitting close to him. I take my own sip and savour the creamy taste of vanilla, marshmallows and chocolate that coats my tongue.

"Mm hmm." He answers. We both sit quietly, enjoying our drinks in silence.

"So, Doktor Frogg." I start. "I know that you said you didn't know what you wanted for Christmas, so I just guessed… But I'd really love to know. I mean, I told you what _I_ wanted."

"Well… honestly, this is all I wanted." He tells me, leaning forward to place his empty mug on my coffee table.

I look at him with question in my eyes. "You wanted a surplus of snow to fall upon our city?"

Doktor Frogg allows a chuckle. "No, I wanted to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas day, alone, with you."

A flush comes to my face. "I… That's also what I wanted." I tell him truthfully. I place my mug on the coffee table next to his and move closer so that I'm almost in his lap. Slowly, oh so slowly, I move in on his mouth. He looks nervous as usual, but helps me close the gap between us. Our lips move slowly against each other and I make to massage his bottom lip in between my two lips. That causes him to pull me closer to him with his cold claws. The sensation on my bare arms sends tingles to my spine, and leaves goose bumps where he touched.

I bring my hands up to his skull and rake my fingers through his messy hair. Slowly, but with a sudden boldness I run my tongue against his lips, grazing his teeth a little. He opens his mouth to let our kiss become open mouthed.

The delicious taste of chocolate and vanilla are still on his tongue, and I enjoy it thoroughly.

While we both enjoy our kiss, moans and content 'mm's' makes it through our lips whenever we part. When we _don't_ however, it transfers into the other's mouth and leaves us with a delectable vibration of the sound of our pleasures.

When I have the urge to crawl onto his lap and ravish him, though, I know it's time that I slow things back down before things get _too_ out of hand. I stop my assault on his mouth and kiss him all over his face. It's a difficult thing to do, when all I wanted at the moment was to feel his heat all over my body.

"Mm, you taste delicious." I say, almost too quietly. He catches it though and flushes more than presently, making him match the red decorations on my tree.

"You do too… Like vanilla… and chocolate… Really sweet." He says in between pecks on my lips.

I giggle and kiss him again. I don't know how long we chastely shower each other with kisses, but we stop when the cold is too much for me. I'm actually shivering, so I reluctantly get up to grab a blanked. I rush back to my favourite villain, already missing his presence. I sit back down and wrap both of us in the fleece.

"I love you, Doktor Frogg." I say, snuggling up to his side. He gently wraps an arm around me and cradles me.

"I love you too… But I thought that was obvious." He smiles. I sink further into his side, relishing in the heat he was giving off and sigh.

"But it doesn't hurt to say it whenever it comes across your mind." I say, craning my neck to look at him.

He looks as though he's contemplating something. "If that were the case… then our conversations would be nothing else except those three words…"

Okay, that's _way_ too adorable. And so romantic.

I push myself up and give him a nice long kiss. "You're too sweet."

He allows that content, slack smile to graze his lips. "I should say those romantic things more often…"

I laugh and settle against him. What time was it? Eight? Nine? I'm not all that sure…

I wiggle my left hand free of the blanket and peer at my wrist. _Ten forty-seven!_

"Hey, Doktor Frogg. Did you know that in our family, it's tradition to open one stocking stuffer on Christmas Eve?"

"Really?" He asks.

I nod eagerly.

"So come on, let's do that before we go to bed." I say, chipper.

He nods and lets me get up first. When the blanket leaves our bodies, we both shiver. It is so _cold_!

"We better hurry up." Doktor Frogg muses. I silently agree and go towards the stockings I picked out for him and I. I reach in and pull out a random box, not remembering what was in it. He does the same in my stocking and holds a small package towards me. It looks like socks. How cute he is!

"You go first." I tell him. He puts the stockings back and motions towards the couch. We move to it and quiver at the cold coming from the window. Soon, there's a small amount of gift wrap on the floor and Doktor Frogg is holding a watch; a _pocket_ watch. His face immediately lights up.

"Oh, wow, this is amazing." He whispers, a small glimmer in his eyes. He thanks me and waits for me to open mine.

I carefully tear the paper, but I don't pull out what I presumed to be socks… What's in my hands appears to be lingerie… A sheer top with fluffy, white trimming and underwear… if it could even be called that… When I glance Doktor Frogg's way, he's just as surprised as I am, which is strange…

He notices my stare, trained on him, and bursts out in embarrassment. "Th-that's not from me!"

I dig around the paper wrap a bit and find the gift tag… It's addressed from him.

"Uh, Doktor Frogg…?" My face is surely lit up in mortification, as my temporary chill was forgotten due to the burning in my cheeks.

"I-I swear, I d-didn't."

I look on the other side of the tag, the side that went unnoticed by the both of us, and nearly faint at what it said.

'_You've been a __**naughty**__ girl. Let's get you back on the __**nice**__ list.'_

I crumple the paper. "Th-that doesn't even make any sense! Th-this would _put me_ on the naughty list."

"I swear, it wasn't me!" Doktor Frogg says again.

I un-crumple the paper and read it again… It actually _isn't_ Doktor Frogg's writing…It was too cursive, and it had hearts dotting the i's. Doktor Frogg's writing was always scratchy and messy.

"I bet you anything _Voltar_ pulled this!" I tell him, trying to will the blush from my cheeks.

"But that isn't his writing either…" He says, reading the paper in my hands. "…Maybe he asked the Cougar or someone to help him with this prank."

I try to think of who dots their i's with hearts and only one person comes to mind… Red. But he wouldn't… Unless he didn't know what he was doing… It's very possible… Actually, it seems the most reasonable explanation. A character like Red wouldn't understand the slight innuendo of the words written and emphasised. Especially if he didn't know what the giftwrap contained…

"Let's forget about it." I say tiredly, dropping the 'present' and wrapping paper. I walk to the tree that's elaborately decorated and sigh. Even when we're snowed in and far away from them, Voltar still manages to get under my skin…

I hear some shuffling, reminding me that I wasn't free to complain on my own.

"I-I'm sorry…" Doktor Frogg offers, quietly. I turn to him quickly, concern in my eyes.

"Oh, no, no, no Doktor Frogg." I say, quickly. "It's not you who did it… I'm sorry, I just-"

I stop talking when Doktor Frogg steps towards me. He keeps walking until I'm practically staring at his chest.

"Can we just forget about everything for a while?" He whispers.

I simply nod and bring my arms around him. His sensitive sides tense a little at the contact, but he welcomes my hug, bringing his own arms around me. I rest my head in the crook of his neck and breath in his comforting scent.

"Let's enjoy tonight." I mumble. I feel his head move in a nod and smile to myself.

"Here…" He says and raises his arm. I unwrap my arms to look what he was holding. Another present.

"Thank you." I say. I open it up and hope that this doesn't have pantyhose or something… It's _definitely_ not pantyhose. In my hands is a beautiful necklace, crafted to look like a snowflake. The tips are adorned with little blue gems that sparkle very nicely.

Doktor Frogg is smiling at me.

"Thank you." I gasp. "I-It's so beautiful!"

"Glad you like i-"

Before he can finish I throw myself in his arms and ravish him with kisses. Leave it to Doktor Frogg to turn my situation into a good one in seconds… And okay, I _did_ want to kiss him again, so this was as good an excuse I was going to get tonight. I keep on pressing my lips all over his face as he fights against gravity to hold us up. Eventually the force wins out and we're on the floor, with me still attacking his mouth and face.

In between kisses I giggle and eventually I laugh good-heartedly and pull back to see his goofy expression.

"I love the holidays." He muses.

"Me too." I agree. I drag him to the couch and wrap both of us in the blanket I brought down earlier. I huddle against him, still managing to shower him with kisses, and let the warmth lull me to sleep.

Before I sleep I manage a quiet, "Goodnight…"

"Love you, Pamela." He whispers back.

That night, I dream pleasantly and soundly.

* * *

TOO FLUFFY! Sorry, I know it's really… bad and stuffed with kisses, but I wanted to put up a Christmas special of sorts… Haha, the holidays do something to Pamela's reserve. Hope you like it, review please.

Pamela's gift is in my profile. It's so cute and pretty, check it out!


End file.
